Drunk
by KitandMip
Summary: L and Light get drunk. Very drunk. Lemon ensues LxLight, lemon, don't like, don't read.


Hello everybody and welcome to my first lemon. Please be nice.

I don't own Death Note

--

Light was drunk. Knock down, flat out, dead, stinking drunk.

He was so drunk in fact, that he had spent the fast 5 minutes molesting the lamp like an over-eager prom date, not realizing that it wasn't Misa.

Or at least, that's who L had concluded Light thought the lamp was.

Why else would the younger man currently be using one hand to caress the lamp's hair, er, shade, while the other ran up and down its middle section thingy (L was a bit drunk too and couldn't be bothered to remember the exact name.)?

Many of you are probably wondering why Light and L, the two most serious, anti-alcoholic people to ever exist, were drunk enough to be molesting lamps and forgetting words.

Yeah, they were wondering that too.

Just as L was about to go over to Light and knock the lamp out of his hands, Light turned the lamp around, unzipped his pants, and started humping the lamp.

L stood there, the shock sobering him up enough to catch it when Light started moaning… HIS NAME!

"Ryu..zaki…" Light breathed, his hips continuing back and forth.

L froze, eyes wide. Had Light just said his name? Mind hindered by alcohol, L decided to simply go over and ask Light what he had said.

Walking over to the inebriated teenager, L reached out his hand and tapped Light on the shoulder. Or at least, he meant to tap Light's shoulder, but missed and accidentally smacked the Yagami boy on the head.

Turning around with a glare, or at least the closest facial expression to a glare one can make while drunk and humping a lamp, Light's face switched from anger to surprise as he realized that L was standing behind him.

"Ryuzaki? What're you doing over there?" Light asked. "Weren't you enjoying it?"

L just looked at the teen, finding no dignified way to respond to the question.

Turning back to the lamp, Light looked a bit sheepish as he stepped away from it with a "Whoops, sorry Mr. President. Didn't see you there. Give my best to Yogi Bear."

Light turned back towards L, and promptly tripped over his pants, which were still around his ankles.

Looking up at L from his prone position on the floor, Light grinned goofily and wiggled his bum a bit (it was sticking up in the air).

"I went boom Ryuzaki," he said cheerfully, waiting for the raven-haired man to start giggling with him.

L stood there for a few moments longer, until he finally seemed to make up his mind about something.

Walking over to the drunk teen, L picked him up bridal style and carried him into their room, shutting off the security cameras as they passed the computer.

Arriving at the door to their room, L fumbled with the door for a bit before he managed to get it open. He then proceeded over to the bed and dropped Light on it unceremoniously.

Not waiting for the brunette to regain his bearings, L climbed on to the bed and settled himself over the teen, holding himself up on hands and knees as he bent down and claimed Light's lips in a hard kiss.

Pulling back only when they both needed to breath, L took in the sight of Light lying beneath him, hair disheveled, eyes glazed over with lust and alcohol, face as red as the strawberries L always insisted Watari put on his cake.

Light's blush worsened under L's gaze, and he started attempting to curl into a ball. L, however, stopped him by kissing the teen again before pulling back and continuing to stare.

"Now Light," L said in his usual monotone "Why do you feel the need to hide from me?"

Light thought about this for a minute, which was a minute too long for L's tastes, as he got bored with staring at the teen and instead removed what was left of Light's clothes before taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

Light gasped as L sucked and bit the nub gently before transferring his attentions to the other one.

L could practically feel the blush spreading over Light's body as L swept his lips over the boy's chest and neck, making sure to leave marks as he went. Light was going to have to wear turtlenecks for a while.

After he was sure that Light was sufficiently marked, L turned his attention to the teen's member, pleased to see that it was standing at attention.

Before L could continue, he was interrupted by Light calling his name. Looking up at the teen, L asked, "Yes Light, what is it?"

Light turned even redder, if that were possible, and stuttered his reply in a breathy voice.

"Could you… I mean, your clothes… and, well…." L just stared at the brunette.

"Yes, Light, what about my clothes?" The messy-haired man asked, glad that Light was too drunk to notice the smirk on his pale lips.

"You're still wearing them." Light stated triumphantly, taking great pride in the fact that he had managed to string together a complete sentence.

"Why yes Light, I am." L stated calmly, enjoying playing with the drunk Light.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Light pouted, annoyance over coming his embarrassment for the minute.

The blush, however, returned full force when L nodded in agreement and proceeded to remove his baggy shirt and pants, revealing pale skin and the detective's own erection.

Suddenly unable to look at the detective, Light instead focused on the door to the left of the bed.

Frowning slightly, L reached over and gently cupped Light's face in his hand, turning the teen's eyes towards him and kissing him passionately.

Reaching over into the dresser by the bed, L removed a bottle of strawberry scented hand lotion and squirted some onto his fingers.

Setting the bottle down, L once again pressed his lips to Light's kiss bruised ones distracting the teen while his hand slowly slid down and started teasing Light's entrance.

Light gasped and bucked his hips as L slid a finger into his virgin entrance while bringing his other hand to the boy's cock and squeezing it gently before beginning to slide it up and down at an agonizingly slow pace.

Light moaned and started moving his hips, trying to get more of that wonderful feeling, only to have L pin them down as he slid in another finger.

Scissoring his fingers, L continued to pump Light's cock picking up speed at little at the pleading moans issuing from Light's throat.

Deciding he couldn't take much more of this, L quickly added a third finger and thrust them in a few more times before removing his hands completely.

Light whimpered at the loss of L's talented hands, wondering why the detective had stopped.

Craning his head slightly, to see where the detective had gone, Light paled slightly as L squirted more of the lotion onto his own straining erection.

Noticing the brunette's nervous expression, L leaned over and brushed his lips over every part of Light's face that he could reach.

Light trembled slightly and rested his head on the pillows behind him, closing his eyes, only to snap them open again a moment later as L brushed the head of his cock against Light's entrance.

Realizing what was coming next, Light started shaking and accidentally let out a small whimper. L paused at the sound and started trying to calm his uke.

" Shhhh, it's alright Light. I know it'll hurt at first, but I'll be gentle, I promise. We won't go until you're ready, ok?"

Getting a nod from the trembling brunette, l once again lined his erection up with Light's entrance and slowly began to push himself in.

Light tensed up and L once again slipped a hand between their bodies and started to stroke Light's weeping erection.

Eventually L was all the way in and the two lay there together, panting as L waited for Light to adjust to the intrusion.

Finally, Light nodded and L began to move, slowly at first but picking up speed at Light's gasped requests, until L was slamming in and out of the teen, who was making enough noise to alert the whole country to what they were doing.

A particularly loud scream let L know that he had found Light's sweet spot and he changed his angle so that he hit the spot dead on with each thrust.

Broken syllables that might have been each other's names fell from both pairs of lips as L and Light neared their completion.

Wanting Light to go before him, L reached down between them and grasped Light's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

With a finally strangled scream of L's name, Light came hard, muscles clamping down on the detective so hard that it pushed L over the edge and he spilled himself inside the gasping teen.

The two rode out their orgasms together and L collapsed next to Light. When he could move, L pulled out of Light, making the brunette gasp.

Pulling the teen into his arms, L brushed a gentle kiss to Light's forehead and smiled at the teen, who smiled back before closing his eyes and falling asleep in the detective's embrace.

L ran his fingers through Light's hair a few times and allowed himself to smile once again before he too drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Watari was also smiling as he collected his money from the Task Force members. It should be more then enough to make up for the amount of money he had had to spend to afford enough alcohol to get both boys drunk.

--

Like it? Hate it? Bedroom infested with one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eaters? The sharing of thoughts is one blue button click away.


End file.
